Warm It Up, Kane
Warm It Up, Kane es una canción que se puede escuchar en Playback FM. Su intérprete es Big Daddy Kane. Letra Come, get some, you little bum I take the cake but you can't get a crumb from the poetic, authentic, superior Ultimate - and all that good shit I'm the original, Asiatic, acrobatic There you have it, now get dramatic Creatin drama when I'm on the scene And I pack em in mean, like Bruce Springsteen I profile a style that's mild and meanwhile put on trial a rap pile to exile Make you tumble and stumble, in a rumble just CRUMBLE And I'm still calm and humble You need another helpin hand to swing on I stand alone, but still you gotta bring on your Batman and Robin, Cagney and Lacey Starsky and Hutch, but they still can't face me And if may make this one thing here clear that's for you not to come near, PERIOD So I ain't buggin or delirious My swift tongue's like a sword, that's how severe it is And I can slice and dice a Fisher Price MC that thought he was nice into Minute Rice Single-handed, I ain't with that band stuff Cause Cee'll scratch a record like flakes of dandruff And the mic I ravage, not like a savage but in my own way of doin damage As I design the genuine line Now who flattop rules in eighty-nine? Warm it up, Kane (16X) .. Take two other men with soul that you probably know Deadly as Scarface, but bright as the Cosby show Don't attack rappers, but make everyone hush They step to me, but can't stop the bumrush I make material, rich and imperial The unique technique I speak is all original You like to sag and drag and gag Same old same old, but Poppa's Got a Brand New Bag So put the mic down boy, you can't work it Due to wack lyrics, it's bout to short circuit So toss the sauce across to the boss, no remorse You lost, with force, of course, a holocaust First I caught ya, then put ya through torture You moved wrong my son, so I taught ya Just like a guardian, that put your body in the mood to groove with the smoove way that I'm partyin Competition may find it spectacular Scheme and fiend to take a bite like Dracula and waste the taste, cause ain't no sugar here So come near if you dare, you BOOGA BEAR You start hallucinatin like Magic The wrath gets tragic, but Kane won't have it Cause you tried to juice me when you're bluffin Slowed the pace, so I had to start rushin So pick a VC date, cause you're history Here comes Kane Scoob Scrap Jay and Mister Cee And this is one thing to us we ain't new to The crew'll cast a spell on the crowd just like voodoo I'm the man you can't hold back and all competition appears to be weak I meant to say wack, a vision of blur Just them thinkin I'm competitin, I say, "Huh!" Warm it up, Kane (16X) .. Genuine for eighty-nine, you know what I'm sayin? As I give a shout out to my man Tony A Tony P, Sally Sal and the whole Libra Digital posse Can't forget my man Yawnski and Smooth the Barber, you know what I'm sayin? Also, I gotta say whassup to Born True, B-Boy, and my man big Jay Cee The whole rest of the crew, Scoob Lover my brother Scrap Lover, and DJ Mister Cee Can't forget Supreme, Abu, MelQuan and Shabazz Wally D, and the rest of the brothers and of course my little brother the Little Daddy Shane Manditory end of the story, you know what I'm sayin? Peace Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Big Daddy Kane - "Warm It Up, Kane" Categoría:Canciones de Playback FM